My SmartGirl
by EnurSuki
Summary: [CH. 4 UP!] Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu seorang cewek yang yang tak berpakaian di dalam toliet cowok? /"CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!"/ Ini adalah kisah dimana Sasuke bertemu cewek yang tak berpakaian, di toilet cowok, sendirian, kemudian mengaku-ngaku bahwa dia adalah handphone Sasuke yang hilang./Bahasa non baku./ DLDR (!).
1. Satu

Ini kisahku. Kisahku dan smartphone milikku yang sudah bersamaku selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My SmartGirl** **: EnurSuki**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN: bahasa non baku, abal, gaje, dll.**.

. ***Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yang jomblo silahkan berimajinasi :D**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 17 tahun. Berada di tingkat ketiga SMA Tokyo. Baru naik tingkat tiga kok. Orang baru bulan September juga. Eh itu namanya sebentar nggak sih? Udahlah aku itu cowok. Kenapa cerewet begini?

Satu bulan lagi akan diadakan festival di sekolahku ini. Jadi semua murid, dari tingkat satu sampai tiga sibuk mengurus persiapan untuk festival bulan depan nanti. Dan atas usulan WaKeSek montok Senju Tsunade _-sama_ , setiap kelas diwajibkan membuat sebuah acara atau pertunjukan. Yah terserah itu apa. Membuka cafe juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting bisa membuat festival sekolah jadi semakin meriah, katanya gitu.

Dan kelasku, kelas 3-C, akan menampilkan pertunjukan drama Snow White. Sumpah, jika aku disuruh menjadi pangeran oleh si ketua, Nara Shikamaru yang suka tidur tapi tetap pintar itu, aku akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Terlebih jika pemeran sang putri nanti itu si mata empat, Uzumaki Karin yang cerewetnya minta ampun itu. Aku sungguh tidak sudi.

Bukannya aku menutup diri atau apalah itu. Aku hanya benci keramaian. Mungkin itu juga efek dari lingkungan keluargaku juga. Keluargaku selalu menjunjung tinggi tata krama dan kesopanan. Jadi tak pernah ada suara bising di rumahku. Terkecuali jika ada tamu yang datang ke rumah. Atau saat pulangnya kakakku sewaktu liburan di tengah-tengah padatnya jadwal kuliah. Kakakku itu benci kesunyian. Berbeda dengan diriku seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Ah, oh iya. Apa aku belum memberitahu kalian? Sebenarnya hari ini-lebih tepatnya sekarang, diadakan rapat kelas yang ditujukan untuk memilih pemeran tokoh untuk drama Snow White. Tadi sewaktu jam istirahat, Nara Shikamaru mengumumkan bahwa setelah kegiatan ekskul selesai, semua murid kelas 3-C diwajibkan ikut rapat. Ya tapi kalian tahu. Rapat itu benar-benar hal yang membosankan. Oke Aku tahu aku salah. Rencananya nanti aku akan datang belakangan saja. Datang terakhir tapi pulang cepat. Bukankah lebih enak seperti itu? Oh ayolah jangan memandangku seperti itu.

Sebelum aku ke kelas, aku pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Perutku mulas, rasanya seperti gunung api yang kapan saja siap meletus. Oke aku berlebihan. Waktu istirahat tadi, Naruto mengajakku ikut makan siang bersamanya. Aku setuju saja. Kebetulan tadi pagi aku belum sarapan.

Kami sama-sama memesan ramen. Tetapi punya Naruto dibuat super pedas. Dan sialnya, ramen kami berdua tertukar. Aku memakan ramen milik Naruto yang super pedas itu, sedangkan Naruto memakan ramen milikku. Makanya perutku mulas seperti ini. Aku itu tidak suka makanan pedas, kalian tahu?

Oke cukup di sini dulu. Tunggu di luar toilet oke? Aku akan segera kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Karena Sasuke menolak menjadi pangeran, jadi yang memerankan tokoh pangeran nanti adalah... Naruto. Kau setuju Naruto?" suara sang ketua kelas terdengar menggelegar di telingaku. Setelah mampir ke toilet tadi, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ke kelas. Aku terlambat lima belas menit. Lumayan lama. Karena dalam waktu lima belas menit saja pemeran tokoh san putri, penyihir, dan para kurcaci sudah ditentukan.

Sang penyihir diperankan oleh si mata empat itu. Haha, peran penyihir benar-benar cocok untuk si Uzumaki Karin itu. Lalu sang putri di perankan oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Cewek yang kebetulan punya rambut berwarna dark blue seperti di kartun Snow White aslinya. Wah kebetulan banget Naruto. Untuk pemeran kurcacinya, aku kurang tahu.

Sesampainya aku di kelas tadi, Nara Shikamaru langsung menunjukku untuk memerankan tokoh sang pangeran. Kalian lihat? Perkiraanku benar. Awalnya aku ingin menyetujui usulannya itu, tetapi setelah kupikir lagi aku menolaknya. Waktuku bersantai di rumah akan habis untuk latihan bukan? Karena pastinya murid yang ikut _nimbrung_ di acara sekolah seperti festival ini akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

"Etto... kalau Hinata setuju sih... aku 'iya' aja, hehehe," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang. Aku tahu kepalamu itu tidak gatal, Naruto. Kau sedang malu pastinya. Lihat, pipimu 'sedikit' bersemu merah. Sangat tidak ke-laki-laki-an.

"Oke. Kalau begitu rapat bubar. Jika ada hal yang kurang dimengerti saat rapat tadi, kalian bisa bertanya padaku atau pada wakil ketua, Hikari-san. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i..."

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, rapatnya selesai. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Entah kenapa hari ini tubuhku lebih cepat lelah dari biasanya.

Aku mulai melangkah. Aku baru sadar. Turun dari lantai tiga menuju lantai satu itu sangat melelahkan. Padahal aku sudah bersekolah di sini selama hampir tiga tahun. Keterlaluan.

Em. Halte bis sudah terlihat sepi. Jadwal bus terakhir juga sudah lewat. Iyalah. Memang ini sudah pukul berapa. Pulang sekolah ini lebih baik aku minta dijemput kakak aja lah. Daripada aku harus jalan kaki?

Aku merogoh-rogoh saku celanaku. Tunggu. Di mana handphoneku? Saku celana samping nggak ada. Saku belakang nggak ada. Saku seragam nggak ada. Di mana handphoneku sih? Apa di dalam tas ya? Tunggu. Ah tidak ada juga.

Sebentar. Biar aku ingat-ingat di mana terakhir kali aku memakainya. Tadi... aku pergi ke kantin sama Naruto. Handphoneku masih ada. Terus... perutku mules... ah! Apa tertinggal di toilet ya? Mungkin saja. Soalnya saat rapat tadi aku sama sekali tidak mengutak-atik handphone. Ya benar. Mungkin tertinggal di toilet. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mencuri handphoneku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini merepotkan. Aku harus kembali ke dalam gedung berlantai tiga lagi. Padahal aku tadi sudah ada di halte bus depan sekolah. Sialan memang.

Aku membuka pintu toilet dengan pelan. Benar-benar sepi. Hei aku tidak takut gelap ataupun hal-hal yang berbau mistis ya. Jadi jangan remehkan aku. Yah walaupun aku tetap percaya bahwa hal-hal seperti itu memang ada sih.

"PFFT!!"

Aku terdiam sambil terkejut . Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungku. D-di depanku... berdiri se-seorang cewek... se-sendirian... di t-t-t-toilet cowok... terlebih lagi, cewek tadi da-dalam keadaan... TELANJANG!!! ASDFGHJKL!!! APA INI?!

" _COTTO!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" teriakku kencang sambil memalingkan wajah karena malu sendiri melihat cewek dalam keadaan telanjang. Aneh. Dia tidak berteriak ataupun memukulku. Terkadang kan jika ada cowok yang sedang mengintip cewek dan ketahuan, pasti si cewek bakal teriak sekenceng-kencengnya dan memukul cowok pengintip tadi.

"Hm?" jawabnya singkat sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Cewek yang punya rambut warna merah muda itu malah menunjukkan wajah linglung.

"DI MANA BAJUMU?! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!" tanyaku kembali pada cewek itu.

"Baju? Ah maksudmu ini?" bukannya menjawab, cewek tadi malah balik bertanya padaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah _silikon_ handphone. Hei tunggu. Itu _silikon_ handphoneku!!!

"Hah?! Jangan bercanda! Di mana bajumu? Cepat pakai! Lagipula dari mana kau mendapat _silikon_ itu? Itu milikku tahu!"

"Ini bajuku. Tapi karena tidak muat untukku, ya... begini,"

"Kau gila?!"

Aku frustasi. Berdebat-bukan. Mengomeli cewek sableng yang lagi telanjang ini bikin badanku jadi tambah capek. Lelah, lahir batin lagi.

"Ini memang bajuku kok. Dan tentu saja _ini_ juga milikmu karena kau itu tuanku,"katanya sambil menunjukkan _silikon_ yang ia sodorkan padaku tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ini handphonemu, tau."

"Hah?" wao. Aku tercengang. Apa katanya tadi? Dia itu handphoneku? "Kalau mau ngelawak jangan sekarang lah!" kataku lagi. Ia mulai menunjukkan wajah lelah. Lelah berdebat denganku maksudnya.

"Kamu nggak percaya banget sih. Nih buktinya. Kamu pernah punya video bok*p yang tiap abis belajar selalu kamu tonton,"

WHAT THE FU*K?!

"Di sini juga ada catatan tentang kamu yang lagi patah hati gara-gara kamu nembak seseorang tapi di tolak,"

BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAHU?!

"Lalu-"

"CUKUP! Oke aku percaya! Jadi berhenti!" kataku menyela omongannya. Wtf! Apa ini efek ngejomblo dari lahir sampe udah remaja umur tujuh belas tahun ya? Aku masih waras kan? Enggak sableng kan? Masa iya handphoneku berubah jadi manusia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** APA INI??!! gaje bged. wuhhh jomblo mulai berimajinasi euy. hewan jadi manusia mah terlalu maenstrim :v. terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang berlatar belakang negara Korea. yang beberapa hari ini Enur baca. judulnya My Smart boy. sumpah komiknya ngakak. dan bener di ceritanya tuh handphone punya si tokoh utama berubah jadi manusia. ah... andai bisa jadi kenyataan ya? mungkin Enur juga bisa ngalamin kejadian handphone berubah jadi manusia :v

oh dan maafkan Enur. bukannya ngelanjutin Meet You malah bikin fanfic baru :') ide mampet sih. hehehe yasudahlah.

PS: KriSar-nya please... :')


	2. Dua

Sebelumnya...

"Aku ini handphonemu, tau."

"Hah?" wao. Aku tercengang. Apa katanya tadi? Dia itu handphoneku? "Kalau mau ngelawak jangan sekarang lah!" kataku lagi. Ia mulai menunjukkan wajah lelah. Lelah berdebat denganku maksudnya.

"Kamu nggak percaya banget sih. Nih buktinya. Kamu pernah punya video bok*p yang tiap abis belajar selalu kamu tonton,"

WHAT THE FU*K?!

"Di sini juga ada catatan tentang kamu yang lagi patah hati gara-gara kamu nembak seseorang tapi di tolak,"

BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAHU?!

"Lalu-"

"CUKUP! Oke aku percaya! Jadi berhenti!" kataku menyela omongannya. Wtf! Apa ini efek ngejomblo dari lahir sampe udah remaja umur tujuh belas tahun ya? Aku masih waras kan? Enggak sableng kan? Masa iya handphoneku berubah jadi manusia?

.

.

.

.

.

 **My SmartGirl** **: EnurSuki**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN: bahasa non baku, abal, gaje, dll..**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yang jomblo silahkan berimajinasi :D**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh... Baiklah. Anggap saja kalau kau itu memang handphoneku. Nah sekarang, cepat kembali ke bentuk aslimu! " kataku sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menutup mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya menanggapi omonganku, "Itu masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu caranya kembali ke bentuk asliku."

Apa?! Hahhh... Ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk!

"Hah... Oke. Tenang Sasuke, tenang. Em... begini. Kau pakai dulu kaos olahragaku, nanti sebelum pulang ke rumah, kita akan mampir ke toko baju terdekat untuk membelikanmu beberapa setel baju. Untung saja hari ini aku ada mapel olahraga."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh mas nya ganteng ya?"

"Romantis... bangeud! Jadi pengen ihhh!"

"Ceweknya pendek banget ih. Mending mas nya sama aku aja."

"Baru pulang sekolah ya? Kok ceweknya masih pake baju olahraga sih?"

Ya ampun. Aku dan 'manusia handpohne' yang ada di sampingku ini jadi bahan obrolan cewek-cewek yang sedang belanja juga. Iya aku tau aku ganteng kok mbak. Nggak usah di omongin gerombolan gitu napa. Hayati saja ketampananku ini.

Aku dan 'handphone' ku ini mampir sejenak ke toko baju. Tentu saja untuk membelikannya beberapa setel baju. Masa iya aku harus meminjamkan bajuku terus sih? Ogah lah. Yah walaupun waktu dia make bajuku yang kebesaran buat dia tuh kelihatan imut sih. Tapi sumpah ogah.

"Kau membelikanku baju?" tanya dia padaku. "Hm. Aku tidak mau meminjamkan bajuku padamu terus." kataku menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Oh."

Setelah selesai memilih baju yang kira-kira cocok untuk dia pakai, kami berdua segera pergi ke meja kasir.

"Beliin baju buat pacarnya ya mas?" tanya mbak-mbak kasir yang melayaniku. Ya ampun. Pertanyaannya itu lho. Aku nih jomblo mbak. Jangan di kasih pertanyaan yang kayak gitu. Nyzek rasanya.

"Bukan. Dia sepupuku." kataku. "Ah sepupunya ya. Saya kira pacarnya. Cocok jalan berdua sih."

Udah mbak. Jangan di bahas lagi. Ini hati tambah nyzek :')

.

.

.

.

.

Oke. Aku tahu bahwa ide untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah itu memang buruk. Seperti sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa diketahui oleh ayah ataupun ibu. Terlebih kakakku yang jail itu.

Baiklah. Kira-kira, renggang tujuh rumah lagi, aku sampai. Sampai ke rumah maksudku. Jadi selama belum sampai, aku harus memikirkan cara membawanya ikut masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa diketahui oleh ayah, ibu, dan kakak.

Bagaimana kalau aku suruh dia masuk lewat jendela? Kan ada sebuah pohon besar tepat di sebelah jendela kamarku. Ah jangan. Aku tidak boleh menyuruh seorang gadis melakukan itu. Hey walau dia itu adalah 'manusia handphone' yang tak tahu a-sal-mu-a-salnya, tapi dia kan berwujud gadis remaja seumuranku. Baiklah lupakan.

Lewat pintu depan langsung? Tidak. Justru itu lebih berbahaya dari ide yang sebelumnya. Lebih beresiko. Tidak mungkin aku memakai cara itu.

"Sasuke?" aku tersentak dan langsung menolehkan kepala ketika telingaku mendengar suara yang menyebutkan namaku tadi.

"Kak Itachi?!"

.

"Oke. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya padamu. Entah kau akan percaya atau tidak, tapi ini benar-benar tanpa rekayasa. Bukan sulap bukan sihir, oke?!"

"O-oke."

Aku terpaksa menjelaskan semua hal yang hari ini terjadi padaku. Mulai dari handphoneku yang tertinggal di toilet sampai kejadian aku bertemu 'manusia handphone' milikku yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil memandangku dan kak Itachi secara bergantian.

"Jadi, dia handphonemu?" tanya kak Itachi.

"Hm."

"Handphonemu yang kau bilang tadi tertinggal di toilet?"

"Hm."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak menculiknya dari keluarganya di suatu tempat kan, Sasuke?! Hayo ngaku! Jangan bohong!"

"YA AMPUN BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS BILANG BAHWA AKU TIDAK BOHONG?!"

Aku emosi. Ya ampun. Aku masih toleransi jika kak Itachi tidak percaya pada kata-kataku tentang dia yang sebenarnya adalah handphoneku yang berubah jadi manusia. Tapi ini? Dia mengira aku menculik 'manusia handphone' ini yang bahkan tak punya keluarga dan tak diketahui asal usulnya!

"Aku adalah milik Sasuke." tiba-tiba 'manusia handphone'ku bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Sungguh?" tanya Itachi padanya. 'Manusia handphone'ku mengangguk. Mengiyakan. Kak Itachi masih tak percaya terlihat dari abisnya yang berkerut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ayolah... Bahkan setelah dia bilang seperti itu kau masih tak percaya, kak?! Dasar kakak sialan!

"Hahahaha! Oke oke. Aku percaya pada kalian berdua. Tapi setelah ini bagaimana? Kau akan memperkenalkannya dan memberitahu tentang dia pada ayah dan ibu? Ah mungkin tak apa. Kan ibu dari dulu ingin punya anak perempuan. Bisa saja ibu mengijinkan Sakura tinggal bersama kita." kata kak Itachi.

"Sakura?" tanyaku. Siapa yang dia maksud? 'Manusia handphone'ku ini? "Iya Sakura. Aku memberinya nama Sakura. Ah apa kau sudah memberinya nama sebelumnya?". "Belum sih."

"Ya udah. Kasih nama Sakura aja. Kebetulan warna rambutnya pink, warna matanya juga hijau emerald teduh gitu. Jadi inget ama bunga Sakura di musim semi." . "Serah deh."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku, Sakura, dan kak Itachi akhirnya sampai di rumah. Yah bisa dikatakan baru sampai 'depan' rumah sih. Jadi, kak Itachi usul biar ayah dan ibu tahu tentang Sakura. Gak usah di umpetin segala, kayak lagi main petak umpe aja, gitu katanya.

"Kak, ini yakin?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertanya berkali-kali. Mengkonfirmasi keputusannya tadi. Aku masih khawatir jika ayah dan ibu tidak setuju jika tinggal bersama kami. Hey dia itu asalnya hhandphone bukan? Jadi wajar saja aku khawatir. Banyak file-fule penting di handphoneku itu. Jika Sakura diusir otomatis juga kan file-file penting tadi hilang?

"Aku yakin. Serahkan saja padaku. Tapi jika ayah dan ibu tidak mengijinkan Sakura tinggal bersama kita, beda lagi masalahnya. Itu jadi tanggunganmu sendiri. Kan dia handphonemu? Hahahaha." katanya sambil tertawa. Akh sialan.

" _Tadaima..._ "

" _Tadaima..._ "

Aku semakin berdebar. Huh tenang Sasuke tenang.

" _Okaeri..._ _Ara_? Siapa perempuan yang bersamamu dan Sasuke, Itachi?" tanya ibu pada kakak.

"Anu... Dia itu..." aku menjawab pertanyaan ibu yang sebenarnya untuk kakak. Tapi sebelum aku selesai menjawab, kakak segera menyela omonganku. "Handphonenya Sasuke bu. Katanya sih berubah jadi manusia."

ANJIR DIEM DULU NAPA BIAR AKU AJA YANG JELASIN KE IBU?!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** OH YAMPUN KAPAN TERAKHIR KALI AKU NULIS CERITA DI FFN? *capslockjebol

Terakhir aku cek akun sih sekitaran satu minggu lalu sih. tapi kalo buka doc, ya terakhir kali itu pas aku publish chap pertama MSG hehehe *malahketawa

jadi gini. kegiatanku di DuNyat lagi padet"nya. ada sih kemaren agak senggang dikit. waktu lagi study tour, tp lupa ngak di lanjut ini ff :"v sebenernya ini lagi UKK, tapi pas pulang terawih tadi entah kenapa tiba" ide muncul di otak dan nggak mau ngilang. jadi ya the power of the gaje. maksa nulis selama 3 jam walaupun bsok ujian. oh iya nggak boleh di tiru yak :v

btw Sasuke ooc banget aduh... jadi nggak pede mau publish chap 2 nih, tp gpp lah. moga suka ya :) oke see next time ;) mau belajar dulu :D

 **Ps** : KriSarnya jangan lupa :)


	3. Tiga

Sebelumnya...

" _Tadaima_..."

" _Tadaima_..."

Aku semakin berdebar. Huh tenang Sasuke tenang.

" _Okaeri_... _Ara_? Siapa perempuan yang bersamamu dan Sasuke, Itachi?" tanya ibu pada kakak.

"Anu... Dia itu..." aku menjawab pertanyaan ibu yang sebenarnya untuk kakak. Tapi sebelum aku selesai menjawab, kakak segera menyela omonganku. "Handphonenya Sasuke bu. Katanya sih berubah jadi manusia."

ANJIR DIEM DULU NAPA BIAR AKU AJA YANG JELASIN KE IBU?!

.

.

.

.

.

 **My SmartGirl** **: EnurSuki**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN: bahasa non baku, abal, gaje, dll...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yang jomblo silahkan berimajinasi :D**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melirik tajam ke arah kak Itachi. Dasar mulut silet. Asal blak-blakan tuh mulutnya.

"Handphonenya Sasuke?" tanya ibu ke kak Itachi. Setelahnya menoleh ke arah Sakura, dengan wajah bingung.

"A-aku tahu ini _impossible_ bu, tapi kenyataannya gadis yang ada di depan ibu ini memang handphoneku -begitu dia bilangnya." kataku ke ibu. Entah ibu akan percaya atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak 'terlalu' percaya pada ucapannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Waktu di toilet tadi juga handphoneku tidak ada. Makanya aku langsung percaya.

"Coba ditelepon deh. Siapa tau kamu lupa naruhnya. Mungkin di tas atau saku seragammu." usul Itachi. Sedangkan mataku melirik ibu, sepertinya dia masih bingung.

"Sudah ku cari kak, baik di tas, saku seragam juga nggak ada. Coba telepon lewat handphonemu, kak. Mungkin saja aku kelewatan waktu mencarinya tadi." pintaku pada kak Itachi. Kak Itachi mengangguk, menyetujui permintaanku. "Oke. Sebentar."

Kak Itachi merogoh saku celananya. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura. Dia hanya diam. Memandang ke arah Itachi, dengan pandangan kosong. Dasar gadis aneh. Ah, Itachi sudah menggenggam sebuah handphone, yang tentu saja miliknya.

"Kau tahu nomor handphoneku, kan? Jangan bilang karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupanmu yang baru di Suna, kau sampai tega menghapus nomor handphone adikmu sendiri." kataku sedikit bercanda.

"Tentu saja tidak, adikku yang manis. Kan aku sangat menyayangimu, mana tega aku menghapus nomor handphone adikku sendiri?" balasnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku. Idih, jijik.

"Sumpah, aku jijik sama sikapmu. Udah cepet telepon!"

"Hahaha, iya iya."

Kak Itachi mulai mengetik nomorku. Ah, aku mendengar nada sambungnya.

" _aikawarazu ano koro ni hanashita. Yume wo boku wa oitsuzuketeru yo. Mou kotoshi kara isogashiku naru yo na? Demo kawarazu kono basho wa aru kara."_

"Eh?" aku, kak Itachi, dan ibu sama-sama terkejut. Bukankah itu nada dering yang aku pakai untuk panggilan masuk? Tapi, kenapa suara nada dering tadi keluar dari mulut Sakura? Yah kau tau? Dia seperti sedang bernyanyi, begitu.

"Kak, coba matiin. Terus telepon lagi deh." pintaku pada kak Itachi. Ibu juga mengangguk, menyetujui permintaanku pada kak Itachi. Kak Itachi mencoba untuk menelpon nomorku lagi.

" _aikawarazu ano koro ni hanashita. Yume wo boku wa oitsuzuketeru yo. Mou kotoshi kara isogashiku naru yo na? Demo kawarazu kono basho wa aru kara."_

Lagi. Nada dering tadi kembali di nyanyikan oleh Sakura. Ah hey! Mata Sakura yang semula berwarna hijau berubah warna menjadi biru! Aku, kak Itachi dan ibu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Hening.

Ibu akhirnya memecah keheningan yang ada. " _maa,_ sudahlah. Biarkan Sakura-chan tinggal bersama kita. Lagi pula, ibu dari dulu juga ingin punya anak perempuan. Dan kebetulan, Sasuke membawa gadis cantik seperti Sakura-chan ke rumah. Ayo masuk Sakura-chan! Ah kalian berdua juga, ayo cepat masuk..." aku terkejut. Sepertinya kak Itachi juga. Ibu malah dengan senangnya menggeret Sakura masuk rumah.

"Eh? Apa? Tapi ibu-" aku ingin memprotes keputusan ibu, tapi sebelum aku selesai bicara, kak Itachi menyela omonganku. "Sudahlah Sasuke, ibu terlihat senang begitu. Biarkan saja."

WHAT THE HELL?!!

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, pada akhirnya ibu malah jadi senang ada Sakura di rumah. Karena memang sedari dulu ibu ingin sekali punya anak perempuan. Jadi pelampiasan deh. Sakura yang dari tadi di tanyai ibu bermacam-macam soal juga cuma menjawab sekedarnya. Enggak cerewet. Tipe cewek cuek? Mungkin gitu lah. Ah... Sakura masih belum datang ke kamarku. Aku beres-beres sedikit dulu lah. Kamarku sedikit berantakan.

"Aku masuk." aku mendengar suara Sakura yang meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku. "Masuk saja. Jangan lupa tutup lagi pintunya." Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menutup pintu sesuai perintahku.

Oh? Dia sudah tidak pakai baju olahragaku lagi. Ah, pasti kerjaannya ibu. Sakura didandani kayak gini. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sebahu tadi diambil tengah lalu di kuncir. Lumayan imut lah. Eh? Lah mikirin apa sih Sas. Kaya anak kurang asupan!

Aku kembali memperhatikan penampilan Sakura lagi. Dari atas sampai bawah. "Eh? Kenapa rambutmu ada yang berwarna merah, Sak?" tanyaku pada Sakura setelah kuteliti lagi rambutnya. Ya, rambutnya yang bagian samping kiri ada yang berwarna merah. Tidak seperti warna rambutnya yang lain yang berwarna merah muda mencolok.

"Aku lapar."

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sembari mengatakan bahwa dirinya lapar. "Kau mau makan sesuatu? Seperti cemilan mungkin. Oh, kau bisa makan makanan manusia bukan?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan makanan manusia seperti dirimu" katanya menanggapi tawaranku tadi. "Walaupun aku berubah wujud menjadi manusia, unsur penyusun tubuhku masih tetap berupa mesin, _chip_ , dan barang-barang penyusun yang ada di benda elektronik lainnya." imbuhnya.

"Jadi?"

"Mungkin aku lapar karena bateraiku habis. Bateraiku tinggal sedikit."

Baiklah. Aku hanya perlu mencharger nya kan? Tapi... Di mana lubang pengisiannya?

"Di mana lubang charger bateraimu, Sakura?" tanyaku pada Sakura. Ayolah. Pantas saja aku bertanya begitu. Jika dia berwujud handphone seperti sebelumnya, mudah saja jika aku ingin mengisi baterainya lagi ketika habis. Tapi jika dia berwujud manusia seperti ini, _boro boro_ tahu di mana lubang charge baterainya, aku saja tidak tahu apakah dia punya lubang untuk buang hajat besar dan kecil. Udah, masalah tentang lubang hajat nggak ada hubungannya sama masalah lubang charger baterai, oke?

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ini yang paling kebenci. Nelangsa aku, mak. Buang saja aku ke laut Tokyo terdalam dan biarkan aku mati membeku :'(.

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda! Kau yang punya tubuh tapi kau tidak tahu di mana lubang untuk charger bateraimu? Kau waras tidak?! Apa iya aku harus membuatmu telanjang lagi seperti di toilet sekolah tadi? Sorry aku masih sehat!"

Dia menatapku dingin. Aku balik menatapnya lagi. "Argh! Oke baik! Aku akan mencari lubang charger mu!"

Akhirnya aku mengalah. Baik. Aku hanya perlu mencari lubang charger nya kan? Gampang. Aku mulai memandangi tubuh Sakura. Siapa tau lubang charger nya ada di bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup baju. Tangan? _N_ _ope_. Kaki? _N_ _ope._ Telapak tangan, telapak kaki, wajah, leher, pundak? _Nope._ Argh! Tidak ada di mana-mana! Apa mungkin ada di bagian tubuhnya yang tertutup baju? Bagaimana kalau kebetulan lubang buat buang hajat itu lubang charge baterainya juga?

BLUSH

Ya ampun. Aku yakin, aku merona karena memikirkan hal-hal tidak senonoh tadi. Ingat Tuhanmu Sas!

"Oke. Tenang Sasuke, tenang. Sakura, coba s-sssingkap bajumu ke atas sedikit. Siapa tahu lubang chargernya ada di perutmu." kataku sambil memalingkan wajah ke samping saking gugupnya. Setelah sedikit tenang, aku kembali menghadap padanya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. Mengikuti ucapanku, dia menyingkap bajunya ke atas, di atas pusar. Hampir terlihat opp*inya. Eh? Kalo kelihatan pp*inya berarti itu kan...

ASDFGHJKL! DIA NGGAK PAKE BE*A?!

GLUDAK!

Karena saking terkejutnya dengan pemandangan (?) yang ada di depanku tadi, aku terjungkal ke belakang. Sakura mencoba menolongku dengan cara menggaet tanganku. Tapi sialnya, dia malah ikut terjatuh dan menindihku.

"YA AMPUN SASKEH KAU SEDANG APA?!!"

Aku kembali di kejutkan ketika mendengar suara kak Itachi dari ambang pintu. "Kak Itachi?!"

"MAMAH! SASUKE MAU IKKEH IKKEH SAMA SAKURA!"

"ANJIR ENGGAK TOLOL! Kak Itachi bohong bu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTE:** C.H.A.O.S.M.Y.T.H milik band ONE OK ROCK

 **A/N:** haloha~ inget saya? mwehehehe

langsung di lanjut nih. maafkan daku jika di chapter ini banyak bahasa yang sedikit vulgar dsb... semata-mata hanya untuk hiburan. tidak lebih. ;)

oiya aku mau tanya. sebenernya tulisan ngecas versi bahasa londen nya tuh 'Charger' or 'charge' ? mungkin kalo yang daku tulis di atas tadi salah, bisa di ingatkan lewat kolom review :)

mungkin segini saja dulu cuap-cuapnya. See next time ya! :D

 **PS:** KriSar nya please~ :)


	4. Empat

Sebelumnya...

Sakura mengangguk. Mengikuti ucapanku, dia menyingkap bajunya ke atas, di atas pusar. Hampir terlihat opp*inya. Eh? Kalo kelihatan opp*inya berarti itu kan...

ASDFGHJKL! DIA NGGAK PAKE BE*A?!

GLUDAK!

Karena saking terkejutnya dengan pemandangan (?) yang ada di depanku tadi, aku terjungkal ke belakang. Sakura mencoba menolongku dengan cara menggaet tanganku. Tapi sialnya, dia malah ikut terjatuh dan menindihku.

"YA AMPUN SASKEH KAU SEDANG APA?!!"

Aku kembali di kejutkan ketika mendengar suara kak Itachi dari ambang pintu. "Kak Itachi?!"

"MAMAH! SASUKE MAU IKKEH IKKEH SAMA SAKURA!"

"ANJIR ENGGAK TOLOL! Kak Itachi bohong bu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **My SmartGirl: EnurSuki**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN: bahasa non baku, abal, gaje, dll...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yang jomblo silahkan berimajinasi :D**

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, ibulah yang yang mencari lubang charge Sakura. Aku dan kak Itachi di marahi oleh ibu karena berbuat gaduh tadi. Lah emang yang mulai siapa coba?! Orang kak Itachi duluan yang ngatain kalau aku dan Sakura mau... ah sudahlah.

"Sasuke?" panggil ibu padaku setelah menyeret Sakura keluar dari kamarku.

"Iya bu?"

"Kalau kau berani berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada Sakura, ibu akan memecat statusmu sebagai anak ibu. Oh iya, cepat turun. Makan malam sudah siap."

LAGI PULA SIAPA YANG MAU BERBUAT SESUATU YANG ANEH-ANEH SAMA ORANG NGGAK JELAS KEK SAKURA?!

.

.

.

Yang ku dengar sekarang hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu milik kami -milikku, ibu, dan kak Itachi. Sakura hanya terdiam. Yah kan dia bukan manusia. Tadi dia bilang dia tidak bisa makan makanan manusia kan?

Setelah selesai makan, kak Itachi segera berdiri dari kursinya kemudian kembali ke kamar. Sakura yang dari tadi diam pun pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ke kamarku. Ah bodo amat lah.

"Oh ya Sasuke?" panggil ibu padaku sambil mencuci piring. Aku yang sedang membereskan piring dari meja hanya bergumam.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura sekolah juga? _Maa,_ tentu saja sekolah bersamamu. Ibu sih ingin dia di rumah saja. Tapi dia pasti bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah menunggumu dan Itachi pulang kan? Mungkin itu ide yang lumayan bagus." kata ibu padaku. What?

"Apa?"

"Wah. Pasti Sakura terlihat lebih imut waktu pakai seragam sailor. Iya kan Sasuke?"

"Ibu ja-"

"Argh! Ibu bayangin aja Sakura cantiknya tingkat dewa! Gimana kalau ibu lihat Sakura pakai seragam sailor beneran Sasuke?! Kyaaa!!! Kawaii~"

"Whoa Ibu! Piringnya mau jatuh!" Demi sempak neptunus. Ibu kesurupan apa Ya Tuhan?!

"Apa sih Sasuke! Ibu lagi nge bayangin Sakura pakai seragam sailor nih! Gimana? Kamu setuju kan? Setuju ya Sasuke? Ya? Ya?"

Gawat. Penyakit ibu kumat nih. Harus cepat-cepat manggil kak Itachi nih!

"Kak Ita-"

"Wah! Ide bagus tuh Ma! Itachi dukung deh! Sakura pasti kawai kalo pake seragam sailor!" sebelum aku selesai memanggil kak Itachi, dia tiba-tiba datang dan langsung ikut-ikutan ibu. Argh! Ayah, cepat pulang! Istri dan anak sulungmu kesurupan! Bantu anak bungsumu ini menghadapi kekacauan di rumah!

.

.

.

Usai membantu ibu membereskan meja makan dan sedikit berargumen dengan beliau tadi, aku segera pergi ke kamar. Tentu saja untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tugas fisika yang di berikan pak Orochimaru kemarin belum aku kerjakan. Terus ada tugas biologi dari bu Kurenai juga.

TOK TOK

"Aku masuk."

Ah, Sakura ya. "Masuk aja. Pintunya tidak di kunci kok."

Kemudian Sakura berjalan ke arahku. Sejenak dia terdiam hingga tiba-tiba di memanggilku.

"Sasuke?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada pesan masuk."

Oh pesan masuk. Ku kira apa. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana caranya membalas pesan masuk?

"Saku-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan omonganku, tiba-tiba Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan telapak yang terbuka. Eh apa? Minta uang? Dia ngapain coba?

"Mau kau balas tidak?" tanya Sakura. Setelah itu, terlihat tulisan tombol QWERTY seperti yang pada umumnya ada di handphone orang-orang di telapak tangan Sakura. Oh, jadi kalau membalas pesan, harus mengetik dari tangannya begitu?

"Pesan dari siapa?"

"Pesan dari orang bernama Naruto. Isinya 'Sas, aku nyalin tugas biologi besok ya. Fisika nya kapan-kapan aja waktu mepet pelajarannya aja,' begitu."

"Dih kerjaannya. Enggak usah dibalas. Orang males belajar gitu harus dapet sedikit pelajaran."

.

.

.

"Ibu, sudah ku bilang kan kalau Sakura itu enggak usah pergi sekolah. Lagian mana ada robot -ya sebut aja gitu, yang pergi sekolah?"

" _Mou,_ Sasuke... Biarkan Sakura-chan sekolah... Sasukeee..."

Yah, padahal masih pagi. Eh ralat. Ini sudah pukul enam lebih tiga puluh menit. Aku telat bangun. Tapi ibu merengek seperti ini. melarangmu berangkat sekolah kalau tidak mengajak Sakura juga. Ya ampun. Lagian, ayah juga ke mana sih? Ngapain coba semalem enggak pulang? Argh! Kak Itachi juga masih molor lagi!

"Plis ibu. Aku mau berangkat sekolah. Nanti lah _rundingin_ sama ayah aja soal Sakura. Setengah jam lagi udah bel ibu. Nanti aku bisa telat!" kataku pada ibu. Mata ibu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ya ampun. Apa tadi aku bicaranya sedikit teriak ya?

"Ayolah bu... Bahas sama ayah aja... Ya?" sekali lagi, aku membujuk ibu agar merundingkan masalah ini bersama ayah nanti.

"Yasudah lah." kata ibu sambil memalingkan wajah. Dan jangan lupa, dengan pipi yang di gembungkan. Ya tuhan. Ingat umur bu. Kau sudah tidak muda lagi.

.

.

.

"YA AMPUN SASUKE KENAPA KAMU TELAT SIH ARGH! KAN AKU ENGGAK BISA NYALIN TUGAS BIOLOGI!"

"Berisik kampret."

Di waktu istirahat seperti ini, aku lebih suka berada di kelas daripada harus pergi ke kantin dan makan di sana. Tapi kadang juga aku nitip kopi kalengan sama Naruto.

Oh ya, soal Naruto. Seperti yang kalian tahu, dia marah-marah padaku gara-gara aku telat tadi. Ya jelas marah-marah. Dia berangkat pagi demi nyalin tugas biologi ku, eh aku nya telat dateng. Bodo ah. Dia yang salah ini.

"Nitip sesuatu nggak? Aku mau ke kantin nih." tanya Naruto padaku.

"Biasa."

"Oke. _Btw_ , pake uang lu dulu ya. Lagi nggak ada uang nih. Hehehe."

Dih. bilang aja minta ganti rugi soal tugas biologi tadi. "Ogah ah. Mending nggak jadi nitip."

"Yaudah."

Setelah Naruto pergi, aku segera mengeluarkan buku tulis Fisika milikku. Yah, walaupun masih seminggu lagi _deadline_ ngumpulinnya, tapi lebih baik aku kerjakan sekarang kan? Mumpung ada waktu luang.

"SAS! ADA CEWEK YANG NYARIIN NIH!" belum sempat aku membuka buku tulisku, tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilku dari depan kelas -lebih tepatnya dari depan pintu kelas. Tunggu. Ada yang mencariku? Aku berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa sih yang- Sakura?! Kok kamu di sini?!"

INI KENAPA SAKURA BISA SAMPE DI SINI COBA?!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** domooo~ maap telat :v belakangan ini sibuk banget. lebih" juga tahun ajaran baru :'''') btw ada yang penasaran ngga soal di mana tempat charge sakura? :v mungkin akan di ungkap di chapter depan oke

sudah ya. semoga suka :)

 **PS:** jangan lupa krisar nya ya :)


End file.
